Stealer
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang seorang perampok ulung berpacaran dengan adik seorang polisi yang selama ini mengincarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Hai? Apa kabar? Sudah berapa abad kita ga ketemu? Maafkan saya. Karena meninggalkan tanggung jawab buat ngelanjutin fic-fic yang belum selesai. Karena adanya buanyak hal yang terjadi selama saya hiatus, jadi dengan sangat beraaaat hati, saya harus menghapus fic-fic yang belum selesai. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Saya cuma gak mau dianggep PHP sama readers. Saya tahu kok rasanya baca fic yang masih nggantung. Ngeselin emang. Dan untuk ngelanjutin lagi, rasanya udah ga nge-feel. Yang baca pun pasti udah lupa jalan ceritanya gimana. Jadi, daripada kita sama-sama ga enak, saya memutuskan untuk menghapus fic-fic lama yang belum selesai dan... mengganti yang baru! Yeeeyy... Siapa yang minat? Gak ada? Kelamaan hiatus sampai ditinggalin penghuni ini kayaknya.**

 **Jadi, setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, saya mencoba untuk aktif lagi di dunia tulis menulis terutama FFn. Dan... Saya gak akan menulis fic yang menggantung lagi. Saya akan mencoba menjadi penulis bertanggung jawab supaya readers puas dan merasa enak (?) bacanya.**

 **Dan inilah fic comeback saya setelah lama hiatus. Semoga berkenan. Ini ga gantung, kok, karena sebenarnya ini udah selesai. Dan file-nya udah ada di laptop saya. Sip? Oke?**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke POV]**

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan napas terburu dan dengan tangan agak gemetaran. Naruto masih berlari di belakangku dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bungkusan berukuran sedang dengan susah payah. Sedang tangan kirinya memegang rok yang dipakainya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi supaya bisa berlari menyusulku. Aku masuk mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin.

"Cepat!" Naruto akhirnya bisa menyusulku tepat pada waktunya. Aku segera banting setir dan menjalankan mobil secepat-cepatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Di belakangku, sirene polisi mulai memenuhi jalanan kota malam itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, harus segera sampai jalan tol supaya polisi tidak bisa mengejar kami.

"Ahh! Hampir saja," aku lihat Naruto melepas wig panjangnya dengan napas masih tersengal-sengal. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melepas segala peralatan menyamarku. Wig, kacamata bodoh ini, serta masker.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan langsung memukul kepalanya keras.

"Aduh! Kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya dengan nada protes sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara kamu kita hampir saja tertangkap," kataku kesal.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Kau 'kan sedang menyamar jadi istriku. Kenapa malah memanggilku _'aneki'_? Bodoh," omelku kesal.

"Aku 'kan kelepasan bicara. Lagipula sikapmu yang tidak tenang itu yang membuatku kelepasan bicara," elak Naruto. Aku mencibir.

"Hah! Masih saja bisa mengelak," ujarku sambil terus melihat ke depan.

"Wah, Sasuke! Tangkapan kita malam ini lumayan besar. Ini berkat otakmu itu. Kau berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia bank itu," Naruto membuka bungkusan di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sembunyikan itu! Jangan dibuka di sini!" gertakku.

"Aku mengerti. Oh? Yang lain tadi bagaimana, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka sudah lari lebih dulu," jawabku.

"Ahh, untung saja kita juga bisa lari sebelum si menyebalkan Kakashi Hatake tadi datang," Naruto meletakkan bungkusan itu di jok belakang sambil berkali-kali menghela napas.

"Kau hampir terkejar. Larimu terlalu lambat," kataku kesal.

"Apa?! Coba saja kau berlari dengan rok begini. Aku mau lihat, apa kau masih bisa berlari secepat kuda seperti biasanya," kata Naruto dengan nada tak kalah kesal. Aku hanya mendesah keras.

"Ya sudah, kau harus lebih terbiasa menggunakan itu. Untung kita bisa mengelabui polisi malam ini," kataku.

"Kenapa kita harus terus berurusan dengan si rambut perak itu? Tidak ada yang lain? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan," Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Selama dia tidak tahu identitas kita yang sebenarnya, itu tidak masalah," sahutku.

"Tidak masalah bagimu karena kau berpacaran dengan adiknya. Coba dia tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya," Naruto memberi gerakan isyarat dengan tangannya, seolah-olah ada pisau menggorok lehernya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," kataku.

"Aku peringatkan, ya? Kau harus berhati-hati dengan keputusanmu. Memacari adik seorang polisi yang selalu mengincar kita? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau gila?"

Aku menutup mulut Naruto dengan paksa dengan bantal yang ada di belakangku.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa kita terjebak dalam organisasi ini? Kau pikir siapa yang maniak game sampai mempunyai hutang sebanyak ini? Hah! Kau pikir, gara-gara siapa kita harus susah payah mencari uang untuk menebus hutang-hutang ini? Bodoh!" saking kesalnya, aku kembali memukul kepala Naruto keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah, semua ini salahku. Tapi jangan memukulku terus seperti ini!"

Aku diam saja sambil terus menyetir. Sebentar lagi sampai jalan tol. Aku harus waspada. Jangan-jangan polisi juga sudah memblokir jalan tol untuk memeriksa penumpang mobil yang akan memasuki tol.

Dan sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke wilayah tol, kekhawatiranku yang beberapa saat lalu sempat bisa aku redam, sekarang malah terwujud. Di depanku, tepatnya di pintu masuk tol, dua mobil polisi sudah menunggu dan tiga polisi sedang memeriksa beberapa mobil yang akan memasuki area tol.

"Naruto! Cepat sembunyikan! Cepat!" aku memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Naruto langsung bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia segera meringkasi pakaian samaran kami tadi serta bungkusan berisi uang yang baru saja kami ambil dari bank tadi. Dengan posisi agak berdiri dia membuka jok mobil yang didudukinya dan memasukkan semuanya ke bawah jok yang memang sudah dirancang untuk hal seperti ini. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain.

"Hah? Si Hatake itu kenapa ada di sini?! Benar-benar membuat kesal saja. Sepertinya kita ditakdirkan untuk berurusan dengannya seumur hidup," Naruto berdecak kesal seraya menutup jok dengan agak keras.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja! Cepat hapus riasan konyolmu itu sebelum dia ke sini," aku membuka dasbor mobil dan melemparkan _make up remover_ pada Naruto. Naruto segera menghapus riasan tipis di wajahnya dengan buru-buru. Aku melihat ke depan. Ada dua mobil di depan kami yang sedang diperiksa. Aku melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam sedang menanyai pengemudi mobil yang ada di depan kami. Pria yang disebut-sebut Naruto sebagai si Rambut Perak Menyebalkan. Pria dari kepolisian divisi I bagian kriminal yang sering turun lapangan saat kami sedang "bekerja" seperti malam ini.

"Dia ke sini," aku mendesis pelan pada Naruto saat aku lihat polisi itu melambaikan tangan pada pengemudi mobil di depan kami dan mulai berjalan ke arah kami.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu ketenangan Anda malam ini. Kami terpaksa harus memeriksa mobil yang Anda tumpangi, berkaitan dengan kasus perampokan bank di kota malam ini," polisi bernama Kakashi Hatake itu berdiri di samping mobil kami dan agak menundukkan kepala saat mengatakan itu pada kami. Dia tersenyum lebar pada kami.

"Oh, begitu? Tidak masalah. Kalau boleh tahu, apa perampoknya lari lewat jalan ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang aku buat sewajar mungkin.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Boleh kami memeriksanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Silakan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku membiarkan polisi memeriksa mobil kami. Selama para polisi ini memeriksa mobil kami, aku dan Naruto saling mengerling satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sama. Semoga para polisi ini tidak menyadari ada ruang lain di jok yang diduduki Naruto. Kami sudah merasa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Tidak mungkin polisi-polisi ini bisa menemukannya.

Dan aku segera bernapas lega sesaat setelah polisi menyatakan kalau mobil kami aman dan kami boleh meneruskan perjalanan. Fiuuuhhh...

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Semoga perjalanan Anda berjalan lancar," salah seorang polisi melambaikan tangan padaku saat aku mulai menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil memasuki tol.

"Dasar polisi-polisi bodoh. Hei, Sasuke. Kita berhasil mengelabui mereka," Naruto berseru senang saat kami sudah berada di tengah tol, jauh dari para polisi itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan Hatake itu. Dia terus melihat kita dengan pandangan curiga," kataku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kita ke markas dulu dan menyerahkan tangkapan kita pada Tuan Besar. Lalu kita dapat jatah kita. Oke?"

"Mm," sahutku seraya mempercepat laju mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

"Aku pulang!"

Kakashi Hatake melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang disediakan di depan pintu dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Aroma ikan tuna langsung menggelitik hidungnya saat pria tinggi berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Nii-san! Sudah pulang?" seorang gadis menyambutku dengan celemek kotor masih menggantung di lehernya serta sendok sayur di tangannya. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda diikat ke belakang dengan asal. Dia adalah Sakura, adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Emm. Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Kakashi seraya melepas jaket dan merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Kau pasti menyukainya. Eh, nii-san, bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" Sakura duduk di sampingnya, seraya menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hasil," sahutnya lelah.

"Oh? Perampok-perampok itu lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Iya," Kakashi menyahut pendek.

"Nii-san, apa mereka juga berhasil mengelabui polisi lagi? Apa mereka begitu cerdas sampai kau bahkan tidak bisa menangkapnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Mereka sepertinya ingin sekali membuat kacau kepolisian. Uang yang mereka ambil juga tidak pernah dalam jumlah yang banyak sekali. Hanya beberapa, dan tidak semua mereka ambil," jelas Kakashi seraya menyalakan mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi di depannya.

"Jadi motif mereka bukan uang?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh minat.

"Kesimpulanku begitu. Uang itu hanya kamuflase, seolah-olah kejahatan ini hanya semata-mata karena uang. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu," jelas Kakashi seraya mengganti channel televisi tanpa minat.

"Apa bisa dipastikan kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin. Cara kerja mereka sama. Membobol bank dengan memecahkan kode rahasia bank itu," jawab Kakashi dengan lesu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Nii-san, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Dan aku juga sudah membuatkan teh mawar untukmu. Kau suka 'kan?" Sakura membuka celemeknya.

"Kau, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja. Sedang banyak laporan dan tugas yang harus aku penuhi minggu ini," jawab Sakura dengan raut muka tertekuk.

"Makanya kau belajar yang rajin. Kau bilang mau jadi psikolog forensik. Kau harus belajar dengan giat dan nanti membantu kepolisian. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau disibukkan dengan pacarmu itu," Kakashi berkata dengan nada menyindir. Sakura terperangah melihatnya.

"Apa? Siapa yang pacaran?" Sakura protes, tapi mukanya mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Masih mau mengelak? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Siapa yang setiap malam menelponmu itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Itu... temanku tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" elak Sakura, tapi wajahnya malah semakin memerah.

Kakashi tertawa geli melihat Sakura jadi salah tingkah seperti itu. Dia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, nanti juga aku akan tahu. Benar 'kan?" Kakashi tersenyum menggoda pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu malah memukul lengan laki-laki itu dengan keras seraya kembali ke dapur tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Setelah orangtua mereka meninggal saat Kakashi berusia 15 tahun, dia tinggal sendirian dengan Sakura. Umurnya dan Sakura brelisih 6 tahun. Karena Sakura adalah adiknya satu-satunya, kadang Kakashi agak overprotective terhadapnya. Dia juga agak mencemaskannya. Sikapnya yang dingin itu. Kakashi khawatir kalau Sakura tidak punya teman. Tapi mengetahuinya sudah memiliki pacar, membuat Kakashi lega sekaligus khawatir. Entahlah, lagi-lagi kekhawatiran yang tidak beralasan menurutnya.

Dia meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat mungkin bisa meleburkan segala kepenatan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut tidak, ya?**

 **Oh, ya.. Selain SasuSaku, fic apa yang kalian suka baca?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

OOC. Typo. Dan segala bentuk ketidakenakan saat membaca tulisan ini (?)

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Kakashi Hatake POV]**

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya pada seorang yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Seperti kesimpulanmu tadi," jawab Obito seraya membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Motifnya memang bukan uang sepertinya. Apa kau pernah ingat ada kasus seperti ini dua tahun yang lalu? Bukan di Konoha, tapi di daerah Suna?" tanya Obito.

"Apa? Kasus yang mana?" tanyaku bingung. Obito menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya para wartawan itu menjulukimu sebagai penegak keadilan nomor satu di kota ini. Bukankah kau yang meceritakannya padaku hal itu?" Obito setengah kesal menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku terdiam, setengah berpikir.

"Oh... Apakah yang pelakunya adalah orang bernama bernama Danzo itu? Perampok nomor satu yang paling pandai menyamar dan mengendalikan orang-orang itu? Orang yang sangat dendam dengan polisi itu?" tanyaku dengan nada tak yakin.

"Benar. Itu dia yang aku maksud," sahut Obito.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah ditangkap saat itu juga? Saat kejahatannya mulai terbongkar?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia berhasil melarikan diri?" kata Obito.

"Apa? Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu," jelas Obito.

"Apa tujuan orang itu keluar dari penjara dan membuat keributan lagi? Apakah dia idiot? Sudah keluar dari penjara bukannya bersenang-senang, malah memancing ingin ditangkap lagi," kataku.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Danzo sangat dendam pada polisi. Dia tidak segan-segan melibatkan orang-orang tidak bersalah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada polisi. Dia bahkan pernah mengacaukan sistem kerja kepolisian Suna dengan meletakkan bom-bom di beberapa daerah, untuk sekedar membuat polisi menyerah padanya," Obito menjelaskan panjang lebar seraya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau orang yang sedang kita hadapi ini adalah seorang psikopat. Lalu, apakah ketua kawanan perampok yang sering beraksi di kota akhir-akhir ini adalah Danzo itu?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada surat ancaman setiap kali perampokan itu terjadi. Surat ancaman yang berisi kode, tempat berikut yang akan jadi sasaran para perampok-perampok itu. Cara kerja Danzo sebelumnya juga seperti itu," jelas Obito lagi.

"Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan," aku menghela napas lagi.

"Semua orang mengandalkanmu, Kakashi. Mereka percaya kau bisa memecahkan kode-kode yang dikirim Danzo pada mereka," kata Obito. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan memastikan diriku sendiri untuk segera memecahkan kasus ini. Omong-omong, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan teman SMA kita dulu itu?" tanyaku, seraya memukul lengan Obito keras. Obito meringis kesakitan.

"Teman kita yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Mau mengelak? Yang namanya Rin. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengenal gadis itu," kataku dengan senyum menggoda.

Aku lihat Obito semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Tapi sepertinya dia berusaha membuatnya sewajar mungkin.

"Oh, dia... Kami baik-baik saja," sahutnya kemudian.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku dengan nada mendesak. Obito menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Haah, kau ini. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau menyukainya dari dulu 'kan?"

Skak mat! Bingo! Obito terdiam. Aku lihat dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar setelah itu. Aku memandangnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggunya membantah perkataanku. Setelah aku rasa, sepertinya dia tidak akan bilang apa-apa, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh. Jangan menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti orang frustasi begitu. Cepat katakan padanya, sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum aku duluan yang merebutnya," kataku sekenanya.

Obito kembali menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Aku tertawa geli melihat reaksi kagetnya.

"Bercanda. Untuk urusan kriminal seperti ini, kau selalu nomor satu. Tapi untuk urusan perasaan, kau bahkan lebih payah dari aku," kataku.

Obito hanya terdiam, tanpa membantah perkataanku. Masih menyibukkan dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju ruanganku sendiri. Aku menghela napas panjang saat berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bekerja satu tim dengan Obito Uchiha, teman semasa SMA-ku yang pernah menghilang beberapa tahun dalam kehidupanku. Teman terdekatku yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dalam peristiwa kebakaran sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Temanku yang sangat berharga. Teman yang akan aku jaga sampai kapanpun, walaupun itu berarti aku harus rela mengorbankan perasaanku. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus mengalah demi Obito untuk masalah perasaanku sendiri pada Rin.

Aku memasuki kantor sambil bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Uchiha Sasuke POV]**

Aku melihatnya berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang sedang mengenakan mantel merah marun yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku itu adalah Hatake Sakura, pacarku. Tapi aku tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dia bilang dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan Sakura Haruno, marga ibunya saat masih gadis.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," katanya dengan napas tersengal saat sudah tiba di hadapanku.

"Terlambat lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah kesal. Sakura melempar pandang kesal ke arahku.

"Aku sibuk. Lagipula, kau mendadak sekali mengajakku bertemu di sini," sahutnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat malam ini," jawabku.

"Ke mana? Jangan mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh," kata Sakura. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kau ikut saja. Kau pasti menyukainya," aku tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyum yang jarang sekali aku perlihatkan pada orang lain selain gadis di depanku ini. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" aku balik tanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Asal jangan terlalu larut. Kakakku bisa mengomeliku nanti," jawab Sakura seraya merapatkan mantelnya.

"Kakakmu sedang tugas 'kan?" tanyaku.

Sakura melempar pandang penuh tanya ke arahku.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Aku langsung salah tingkah.

"Kakakmu 'kan polisi, tentu saja dia pasti sibuk sekali. Bukan begitu?" aku mencoba membuat nada bicaraku sewajar mungkin.

"Benar," sahut Sakura. Aku menghela napas lega. Huff... Punya pacar yang belajar di jurusan psikologi serta adik dari seorang polisi, benar-benar membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati dalam berbicara. Aku melihat Sakura merapatkan mantelnya kesekan kalinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pakai syal? Dan ke mana kaos tanganmu? Di musim dingin begini, kau harus menjaga kondisi badanmu," omelku saat melihat Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku meraih tangannya dan melepas salah satu kaos tanganku dan memakaikannya di tangan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau pakai saja. Kau pasti sering mellihat drama, jadinya sok romantis begini. Sudah, kau saja yang pakai," Sakura melepas kaos tanganku di tangannya dan menyerahkan padaku lagi.

"Kau bisa kedinginan nanti," aku protes.

"Kau lebih sering sakit dibanding aku. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau hanya kena angin musim dingin seperti ini," kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku melihatnya dalam diam. Kembali teringat kata-kata Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

" _Ingat, yang sedang kau pacari itu adik polisi yang sedang memburu kita. Apa kau mau mati? Hah?"_

Aku menghela napas panjang. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Awalnya aku hanya iseng saja berpacaran dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum. Gadis yang sepertinya kesepian ini. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, dan teman-temanku bilang, aku akan dapat seratus ribu yen kalau berhasil memacarinya. Dan aku berhasil. Tapi saat aku ingin menjauh darinya, saat aku ingin memutuskannya, keinginan untuk semakin dekat dengannya malah bertambah besar. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Tapi kenyataan lain yang lebih buruk malah sekarang menghampiriku. Aku harus berurusan dengan seorang polisi yang ternyata itu adalah kakak gadis ini. Yang benar saja.

Ponsel di sakuku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku merogoh sakuku dan melihat layar ponsel. Ada pesan masuk. Naruto.

 _Cepat ke sini, bodoh. Ada pekerjaan! Cepat!_

Aku menutup ponsel dengan kesal. Kenapa harus sekarang?!

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Sakura, begini... aku ingin sekali mengajakmu malam ini. Benar-benar ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersamamu. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan mendadak lagi?" Sakura menatapku. Kedua mata hijau emerald-nya menatapku dengan tatapan polos. Aku tahu ada segurat rasa kecewa di tatapan mata itu. Tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"I-iya," jawabku.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kita bisa lain kali ke sana," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tapi, aku sudah—"

"Pekerjaan itu lebih penting 'kan? Pergilah."

Aku menatap Sakura tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ponselku mulai berbunyi lagi.

"Pergilah. Kau sudah ditunggu 'kan?" Sakura mengerling ke arah ponselku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lain kali aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke sana. Aku.. aku pergi dulu," kataku.

"Emm. Selamat bekerja, ya?" Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk ragu sebelum akhirnya aku berlari ke arah yang berlainan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Hatake Kakashi POV]**

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa memecahkannya?" Obito mendatangiku saat aku sedang berusaha memecahkan kode yang datang ke kepolisian pusat malam ini.

"Beri aku waktu," kataku dengan nada datar.

Aku kembali mencermati kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang aku pegang.

 _Saat bulan ada di puncaknya, aku akan datang lagi untuk merebut kekuasaanku kembali. Dinding kota Konoha adalah tujuanku selanjutnya. Temukan aku. Di sekitar taman bunga yang dipenuhi duri._

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di atas meja sambil terus memandangi kertas di hadapanku.

 _Saat bulan di puncaknya? Apa maksudnya? Dinding kota Konoha? Taman bunga yang dipenuhi duri? Apa di kota ini ada taman bunga? Seingatku tidak ada. Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah kali ini yang diincar adalah bank lagi atau tempat yang lain?_

"Apa menurutmu, kali ini yang diincar adalah bank lagi?" tanya Obito, sambil menuangkan kopi di cangkirku dan menyerahkan padaku.

"Terima kasih," aku menerima cangkir kopi itu. "Belum pasti. Apa kau pernah melihat ada taman bunga yang dikelilingi kawat berduri di kota ini?"

Obito kelihatan berpikir.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu," jawabnya kemudian.

"Benar 'kan?" aku melihat melewati bahunya. Sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Seketika aku mengerjapkan mata kaget.

"Oh! Saat bulan di puncaknya... Bukankah setiap tanggal 15 selalu terjadi bulan purnama, di mana bulan berada di posisi paling sempurna? Ya! Saat itulah.. Mungkin saja. Dinding kota Konoha. Di perbatasan kota Konoha, bukankah di sana ada sebuah bank swasta? Aku ingat sekarang. Dan taman bunga itu penuh duri itu adalah... Bunga adalah istilah yang digunakan Danzo selama ini untuk mengganti kata uang 'kan? Penjagaan bank itu sangat ketat, bisa jadi itu adalah arti dari kata 'penuh duri' itu," aku menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Obito. Obito melihatku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata pada beberapa orang polisi yang ada di situ.

"Utus beberapa orang untuk memata-matai daerah itu! Aku akan mengerahkan yang lain untuk segera mengatur strategi," perintahnya. Beberapa orang polisi segera bergegas sesaat setelah Obito memerintahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sasuke Uchiha POV]**

Aku melepas semua peralatan menyamarku dengan napas tersengal. Aku mengusap peluh di dahiku dengan ujung kaosku. Aku lihat Naruto juga masih tersengal-sengal di sampingku. Kami sampai di flat kami dengan dada masih berdegup kencang karena kami berlari cepat sekali malam ini.

"Hampir saja," katanya. Dia segera melepas wig-nya dengan buru-buru.

"Malam ini terpaksa kita tidak dapat jatah apa-apa," kataku.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa pakai mengeluarkan pisau segala?" Naruto menggerutu kepadaku.

"Aku hanya menggertak saja," elakku.

"Tapi kau menarik perhatian mereka. Dan mereka langsung menghubungi polisi sebelum kita bisa melakukan pekerjaan kita," kata Naruto kesal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga terdesak tadi," sergahku.

"Kau terlalu gegabah, bodoh. Aku tidak bisa percaya. Kita akan makan apa besok kalau begini?" Naruto terduduk di sampingku dengan muka memelas.

Aku terdiam. Aku menunduk memandangi kedua kakiku. Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Naruto... aku ingin berhenti dari semua ini," kataku kemudian. Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh saja. Setiap malam harus lari dari kejaran polisi," jawabku.

"Tapi 'kan– "

"Aku tahu. Tidak mudah untuk keluar dari organisasi ini. Aku tahu, kita sudah terlibat terlalu jauh. Tapi... aku ingin benar-benar berhenti dari ini," kataku.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau sakit? Kau 'kan yang mengajakku masuk organisasi ini. Lagipula, sejauh ini, kebutuhan hidup kita sudah terpenuhi dengan masuknya kita ke organisasi ini," Naruto berujar sambil berdiri dan membuka sebotol kaleng minuman soda di meja.

"Ibuku pasti akan menangis di surga kalau melihatku seperti ini," kataku sedih.

"Apa pada akhirnya gadis itu tahu kalau pacarnya ternyata adalah seorang perampok?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan hutang ini dan keluar dari organisasi, dan memulai kehidupan yang tenang dengan Sakura. Kalau tidak gara-gara kebiasaan main game-mu yang berlebihan itu, kita pasti sudah bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah dengan uang sebanyak itu," kataku seraya melemparkan bantal ke arah Naruto yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Aku kesal sekali dengan bocah ini.

"HEI! Aku sedang minum. Apa kau tak lihat?" Naruto berseru ke arahku dengan kesal. Aku tidak peduli. Dan tiba-tiba ponsel di tanganku berbunyi.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Sakura.

" _Aku sudah pulang. Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

Aku tersenyum simpul membaca pesan itu.

"Haaa.. Pasti mau pacaran lagi. Membosankan sekali," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Dia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memegang bungkusan snack.

"Cerewet. Bukan urusanmu. Hei! Jangan makan di atas tempat tidur. Membuat kotor saja!" omelku. Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kau yang ceweret! Oh, bagaimana bisa kau dengan bahagia pacaran dengan gadis itu? Aku lihat, dia tipe cewek-cewek sadis yang tidak akan peduli meski orang di sebelahnya sedang sekarat sekalipun. Aku tidak heran kalau dia akan sewaktu-waktu menamparmu kalau tahu kau berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita lain," kata Naruto seraya makan snack di tangannya. Aku melempar pandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Sakura bukan seperti itu. Jangan sok tahu. Dan aku tidak akan selingkuh, bodoh!"

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama pacaran? Hah? Ciuman pertama kalian bagaimana? Aku ingin tahu. Apa kau bisa mencium seorang gadis?"

Aku melempar pandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar mau mati, ya? Cerewet sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku punya sahabat sepertimu?" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampiri Naruto. Aku mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya dengan kesal ke arah Naruto. Aku tidak peduli dia berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Kadang-kadang anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang galau? Menyebalkan.

Meskipun dia adalah orang paling bodoh dan menyebalkan di dunia ini, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau aku sudah terikat dengannya. Kami hidup di panti asuhan yang sama sejak kecil. Nasib kami sama. Orangtua kami meninggal saat kami masih kecil dan harus hidup seadanya di panti asuhan dengan banyak orang. Pengurus di panti asuhan kami adalah seorang wanita jelek dan gemuk dan suka sekali memukul anak-anak yang tidak mau menurut padanya. Kami dilakukan dengan keji dan disuruh bersih-bersih setiap hari.

Saat usia kami cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri, aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Kami berusia tiga belas tahun saat itu. Nasib baik akhirnya menghampiri kami saat kami bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tua yang membutuhkan pelayan di kedai ramennya. Dia adalah ayah angkat kami, laki-laki tua mesum bernama Jiraiya yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia bukan orang kaya, tapi dia memberikan kehidupan layak pada kami.

Saat dia meninggal, akhirnya kami tinggal sendiri lagi. Dan karena kebiasaan bodoh Naruto bermain game yang akhirnya membuat dia kecanduan, dia terjebak dalam hutang yang besar. Saat itulah aku melihat tawaran ini. Meskipun mempertaruhkan nyawa kami, tapi aku pikir kami harus tetap bertahan hidup. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerima tawaran ini. Yang sekarang baru aku sesali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kakashi Hatake POV]**

Aku mencermati beberapa lembar koran bekas di kantorku malam ini. Aku pilih beberapa koran yang memuat berita yang sama, yaitu tentang kasus yang terjadi dua tahun lalu di Suna yang melibatkan orang bernama Danzo. Aku menautkan kedua tanganku dan menyandarkannya di atas meja sambil terus melihat pada lembaran-lembaran koran yang berceceran di mejaku.

Gambar seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang sedang mengenakan seragam narapidana terpampang jelas pada salah satu koran yang lembarannya mulai menguning di depanku. Aku mendapatkan koran-koran ini dengan susah payah di toko loak di pinggiran Konoha. Aku harus tahu benar-benar kronologis ceritanya sebelum dapat memecahkan kasus ini.

Aku mengambil salah satu koran dan mengangkatnya seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangku.

" _ **Danzo, otak dari kejahatan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan sempat meresahkan kepolisian Suna dalam waktu 2 bulan ini, akhirnya tertangkap pada Senin malam saat dia melaksanakan aksi kejahatannya. Pria berusia 39 tahun ini berusaha menyandera beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain di salah satu taman bermain di kota itu. Motifnya belum diketahui secara pasti. Tapi dalam setiap aksi kejahatan yang dilakukannya, dia selalu menuliskan pesan pada polisi dan menyebut-nyebut "aksi balas dendam pada polisi".**_

 _ **Rentetan kejahatan yang sudah dilakukannya selama kurun waktu 2 bulan ini sempat meresahkan warga kota juga. Perampokan bank dan beberapa perusakan fasilitas-fasilitas umum membuat warga yang tidak terlibat merasa terancam dengan adanya beberapa aksi kejahatan yang dilakukan Danzo."**_

Aku meletakkan artikel itu dengan desahan panjang. Aku memilih lagi koran-koran di mejaku dan mengambil salah satu. Koran yang lumayan baru. Terbit dua bulan yang lalu. Aku segera membaca salah satu atikel yang menjadi _headine_ utama di koran itu.

" _Danzo, penjahat yang diketahui pernah memporak porandakan sistem kepolisian Suna, yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu dipenjara, diberitakan berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara yang dijaga dengan sistem keamanan yang ketat."_

Dia sepertinya benar-benar ingin membuat kepolisian kacau dengan kejahatan semacam ini. Ini bukan hanya kejahatan biasa, tapi dia juga sudah meneror warga kota yang tidak terlibat.

Kurang ajar, aku menggeram kesal seraya melempar koran yang aku bawa itu dengan sembarangan. Koran itu jatuh di bawah kaki meja. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada ketukan halus di pintu kantorku sebelum pintu mengayun terbuka dan seseorang masuk ruanganku.

Obito masuk dan kaget melihat keadaan kantorku yang berantakan ini.

"Obito?" tanyaku.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kantormu berantakan begini?" Obito melihat koran-koran yang berserakan di mejaku itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dia lalu mengambil salah satu dan membacanya.

"Aku tidak punya ide tentang kasus ini," kataku hampir putus asa.

"Jangan menyerah. Bukankah kau suka tantangan? Anggap saja ini tantangan untukmu," kata Obito seraya meletakkan koran itu ke tempatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dibuat merasa sebodoh kemarin. Sial!" geramku.

"Kau akan bisa berpikir tenang kalau pikiranmu juga tenang. Apa kau mau keluar? Kita makan malam di luar," kata Obito. Aku melirik jam dinding di ruanganku.

"Makan di luar? Tumben kau mengajakku," kataku sambil setengah mencibir.

"Sebenarnya, Rin mengajakku," kata Obito malu-malu.

"Hah, bilang saja kalian mau kencan. Kenapa malah mengajakku?" seruku seraya memukul Obito keras.

"Siapa yang kencan? Kami hanya makan malam biasa," Obito mencoba mengelak. Aku mencibir.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku. Dari wajahmu itu aku bisa melihat kalau sampai sekarang kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu. Benar 'kan?" aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah Obito.

"Memang belum. Buat apa?" kata Obito.

"Ah, bodoh. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku benar-benar akan merebut Rin darimu kalau begitu," aku berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Obito melempar tatapan protes ke arahku. Aku semakin terkekeh geli.

"Makanya, cepat katakan sana. Aku tidak ikut. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Hei, Kakashi, apa kau tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai profesimu ini. Tapi sekali-sekali pikirkanlah perasaanmu juga. Apa kau tidak mau mencari seorang gadis?" Obito menatapku lekat-lekat.

Aku berhenti dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Masalah itu... kau tenang saja. Aku akan segera menemukan gadis yang mencintaku. Sekarang kau cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri," kataku kemudian seraya menoleh ke arah Obito dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau ini..."

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang, ya?"

Aku lihat Obito hanya tersenyum samar ke arahku. Aku lalu segera bergegas keluar dari ruanganku. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Melihat sahabat baik yang aku sayangi menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang aku sukai? Yang benar saja. Lebih baik aku dikurung bersama narapidana saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PS: Akhirnya dilanjut juga. Makasih yang sudah nungguin. Buat yang lagi ujian, semangat ya? Jangan kebanyakan baca fanfic. Fokus ujian dulu aja..**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menikmati daging sapinya di meja makan. Dia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kasus kakaknya membuat laki-laki itu menjadi semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini.

"Nii-san, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Apa ada motif yang pasti sehingga Danzo melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan ini? Kenapa dia benci sekali dengan polisi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kakashi meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Adiknya, terbunuh saat ada baku hantam antara polisi dengan para teroris lima tahun lalu. Seorang polisi tidak sengaja menembak adiknya saat sedang melintas di jalan itu, sehingga adiknya tertewas saat itu juga. Dinyatakan kalau adiknya adalah korban tidak bersalah yang tewas karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi Danzo sepertinya berpikiran lain. Pacar adiknya adalah salah satu polisi yang terlibat dalam insiden itu. Pacarnya itu mencampakkan adiknya begitu saja. Danzo berpikir, kalau itu semua pasti karena kesengajaan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Karena itu? Tapi, apa sudah dipastikan kalau memang Danzo adalah dalang di balik semua kejahatan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya. Sepertinya memang begitu. Yang aku takutkan adalah, orang-orang tidak bersalah yang jadi kaki tangannya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dimanfaatkan Danzo," sahut Kakashi dengan raut muka serius. Raut wajah polisi kalau Sakura bilang.

"Haa, sudah aku bilang... jangan membicarakan pekerjaan saat makan malam. Apa tidak bisa rileks sebentar saja?" Kakashi menatap adiknya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Sakura seraya ikut melahap nasi yang sudah sejak tadi dia anggurkan di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Kakashi POV]**

Pagi ini, saat memasuki kantor kepolisian pusat, aku melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasanya. Bukan raut wajah tertekuk karena kesibukan yang mereka hadapi setiap hari, tapi karena tegang seolah baru saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada salah seorang petugas yang sedang berjaga di salah satu pintu masuk.

"Polisi menerima surat ancaman lain pagi ini," jawab petugas itu.

"Apa? Benarkah?" aku segera pergi dari sana dan bergegas menuju ke kantor Obito. Aku hampir menabrak seorang petugas polisi yang membawa troli berisi berkas-berkas karena saking terburu-buru.

"Obito, apa yang terjadi?" aku aku segera menerobos pintu kantor Obito tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu. Di ruang itu sudah ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan meja Obito. Mereka menoleh ke arahku saat aku memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, tepat sekali kedatanganmu!" kata laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Ada surat ancaman lagi," jawab Obito.

"Surat ancaman seperti apa?"

"Kau baca sendiri saja," Obito menyerahkan selembar surat kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Lalu segera membacanya.

" _Malam ini... Aku akan mengawasi kalian bermandikan cahaya keabadian dari sana.."_

"Hanya begini saja suratnya?" tanyaku bingung.

Obito mengangguk.

"Polisi tidak mau tertipu lagi seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya. Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk berjaga-jaga di daerah itu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu di sana," jelas Obito.

"Kita harus menyiapkan strategi baru," kataku.

"Kami akan berjaga-jaga. Entah kenapa, firasatku tidak enak. Aku rasa, akan terjadi peristiwa besar dalam minggu ini," kata Obito. Wajahnya mengeras. Ada ketegangan di sana.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga ikut terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sasuke POV]**

Kata-kata Naruto tadi malam masih sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku malam ini.

"Kata Tuan Besar, besok kita mungkin akan berhadapan langsung dengan polisi. Ada pekerjaan besar yang harus kita lakukan. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti," jawabku saat itu.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang seharusnya tidak terlibat masalah ini terlalu jauh. Aku seharusnya tidak masuk organisasi ini dulu. Kalau Sakura sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan sejauh ini, oh... bahkan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saja sudah membuatku takut. Aku harus mengatakan pada Sakura sebelum dia tahu hal ini dari orang lain. Atau tahu dengan sendirinya. Ohh, aku bisa gila.

"Hei, ada masalah?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang melihatku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh, tidak," jawabku. Aku lupa kalau saat ini sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Bohong. Wajahmu pucat sekali. Ada apa?" desak Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa aku kelihatan sepucat itu?" tanyaku seraya menyentuh wajahku.

"Iya. Kau sakit?" Sakura menatapku cemas.

"Ah, kau mencemaskanku, ya?" tanyaku dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ch," Sakura melengos tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, kenapa memangnya kalau kau mencemaskanku?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah. Omong-omong, kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini?" Sakura melihatku.

"Karena aku ingin melihat bintang denganmu," jawabku seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sakura kembali melengos dengan raut wajah bosan. Tapi aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sok romantis seperti ini? Kau sepertinya benar-benar sakit," katanya datar.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku romantis? Tidak boleh? Tapi kau suka 'kan? Kau pernah bilang padaku, kau suka sekali melihat bintang saat malam. Saat langit malam cerah. Benar 'kan?" aku kembali menatapnya.

"Benar," sahut Sakura pendek. Dia menatap ke atas. Aku ikut mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit luas di atas kami.

"Makanya aku membawamu kemari," lanjutku. Sakura terdiam.

"Cerah sekali. Sepertinya akan tenang sekali kalau bisa jadi salah satu bintang di sana," kataku. Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kaget.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura, kalau aku jadi salah satu bintang di atas sana, apa kau juga akan terus menerus melihat dan merindukanku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura kembali bertanya padaku dengan pandangan kaget.

Aku tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau... benar-benar mempercayaiku?" entah kenapa, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Aku lihat Sakura terdiam sejenak dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan. Dan tanpa suara, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, _"_ kataku seraya memeluknya erat. Sakura diam saja. Malam itu aku memeluknya lama sekali, seolah tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau memang aku harus memeluknya seperti itu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor polisi benar-benar kacau malam ini. Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba ada laporan dari polisi yang sedang mengadakan patroli di pusat kota kalau telah terjadi kebakaran hebat beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa toko dijarah oleh orang-orang bertopeng yang juga menembaki berbagai tempat sembarangan.

"Kakashi," seseorang memanggilnya.

Kakahis menoleh dan mendapati Obito berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya mengeras dan kelihatan tegang sekali. Wajah polisinya sudah mulai keluar.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada mendesak.

"Polisi kalah cepat, Danzo sudah bertindak lebih dulu dari perkiraan kita sebelumnya. Sekarang dia mulai menyerang kota. Kita harus segera bertindak kalau seperti ini," jelas Obito.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita segera atur strategi," kata Kakashi tegas.

"Sebaiknya polisi jangan bertindak terlalu gegabah dulu. Seorang petugas yang ada di sana bilang kalau ada beberapa warga kota yang dijadikan sandera oleh komplotan penjahat itu," lanjut Obito.

"Aku tahu. Makanya.. Itulah yang aku khawatirkan," sahut Kakashi dengan muka serius. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Obito. Tapi Kakashi mengabaikan dan mulai bicara seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Sakura, jangan keluar rumah malam ini. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik, dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan pergi ke pusat kota. Mengerti?" katanya dengan nada lembut tapi penuh ketegasan.

"Kita ke pusat kota sekarang," Kakashi menoleh ke arah Obito serayamenutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sakura POV]**

Seharusnya aku memang mendengarkan kata kakakku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah malam ini, dan tidak menyusulnya ke pusat kota seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Terjadi kekacauan di kota malam ini. Kebakaran di salah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan baku hantam antara para perampok serta polisi. Beritanya diliput di televisi malam ini. Aku bisa melihat kakakku, salah satu stasiun televisi memfokuskan kameranya ke arahnya. Itu sudah biasa.

Tapi aku tercengang saat salah satu kamera menampilkan gambar salah seorang komplotan penjahat yang sedang baku hantam dengan polisi saat itu. Gambar seorang pemuda yang sangat aku kenal. Sasuke.

Pikiranku saat itu seketika kacau dan entah kenapa, tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sini. Dengan perasaan yang sama kacaunya dengan keadaan di sini.

Saat aku tiba di sini, beberapa warga sudah berhasil di evakuasi dari tempat kejadian. Tapi ada salah seorang pengunjung di restoran di jalan itu yang jadi sandera. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Itu saat aku tiba di sini beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan sudah jauh berbeda.

Saat aku mendekati ke tempat kejadian, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarikku kasar dan menyeretku. Lengan kirinya yang besar itu menyeret leherku serta menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin dan tumpul ke dahiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Apa.. Kenapa?" aku protes. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman orang itu. Tapi tangan orang itu terlalu kuat. Seberapa besar usahaku untuk melepaskan diri darinya sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Orang itu menyeretku ke tengah kota, di tengah baku hantam yang terjadi antara polisi dan komplotan penjahat saat itu. Di antara desingan tembakan peluru dari masing-masing kubu. Orang yang ternyata laki-laki berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu menyeretku dengan paksa meski aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mau bergerak dari tempat itu.

"Hatake Kakashi! Keluar kau! Adikmu sudah ada di tanganku!" serunya kepada jajaran polisi di depan kami. Aku memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan ngeri.

Aku melihat kakakku di antara jajaran polisi yang sedang membentuk barisan pertahanan di depanku. Aku melihat kengerian di matanya saat melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu dia pasti kaget sekali, karena tahu-tahu aku muncul di hadapannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku melempar pandang minta maaf ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" serunya kaget bercampur cemas. Aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sewajar mungkin saat ini. Itu hal yang mudah aku lakukan. Aku biasa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku saat ini. Aku sedang ketakutan.

"Kau cemas? Kau takut adikmu akan celaka?" tanya pria di belakangku dengan suara serak dan berat. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya saat dia berbicara.

"Lepaskan dia! Apa maumu?" Nii-san berseru ke arah pria ini.

"Apa mauku? Sudah jelas 'kan? Polisi harus mengakui kesalahannya. Mengakui kesalahan yang kalian buat dan menyebabkan adikku meninggal," jawab pria ini.

"Kami tidak bersalah. Kematian adikmu itu benar-benar karena murni ketidaksengajaan," sahut Nii-san dengan nada suara yang dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak! Kalian semua bersalah. Kalian semua bahkan tidak mau tahu dengan kematian adikku. Adikku satu-satunya..." pria ini menempelkan ujung pistol ke pelipisku dengan lebih keras. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Adikku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Lepaskan dia!" seru nii-san.

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu mengetahui adikmu satu-satunya ini, akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya?" pria ini kembali menempelkan ujung pistol lebih keras ke pelipisku.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Apa?! Apa dia mau membunuhku?

"Danzo.. aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Kita selesaikan urusan kita, dan jangan libatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Adikku tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Nii-san seraya berjalan mendekati kami.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat, pistol ini benar-benar akan meletus di kepalanya!"

Jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Aku bisa merasakan kedua kakiku bergetar hebat saking takutnya. Tapi aku tetap menunjukkan ekspresi wajah datar. Pistol di kepalaku ini bisa meletus sewaktu-sewaktu kalau pria ini menarik pelatuknya. Pistol ini sungguhan. Benar-benar ada peluru di dalamnya. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Saat aku merasakan kalau kematian sudah semakin mendekat ke arahku, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah tak jauh dari kami.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Aku menoleh. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di situ, yang tadi memperhatikan ke arahku dan pria ini. Sekarang pandangan semua orang beralih ke arah teriakan tadi.

"Kau! Kau mau apa?" tanya Danzo pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Sasuke? Kenapa dia?

"Aku mau kau lepaskan dia," jawabnya.

Danzo tertawa merendahkan.

"Kau bocah ingusan. Bocah ingusan bodoh yang mau saja aku manfaatkan. Sekarang kau mau berkhianat hanya karena gadis ini?" aku merasakan ikatan di leherku semakin kencang. Aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan sakit di leherku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan para polisi ini. Tapi memang benar, gadis ini tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Jadi, aku mohon lepaskan dia," aku lihat Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Aku tercekat untuk sesaat. Apa itu tadi?

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Tidak. Aku memohon padamu. Lepaskan dia. Aku mohon," kata Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Dia berjalan mendekati kami.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan kanan Danzo yang tadinya mengarahkan pistol ke pelipisku sekarang mengarah ke tempat lain.

Tidak... Jangan ke sini! Aku ingin meneriakkan kata itu saat itu juga. Tapi semua terlambat. Suaraku seperti berhenti begitu saja di tenggorokanku dan tidak bisa keluar.

Danzo sudah mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah menarik pelatuknya sebelum sempat aku cegah.

Sebuah peluru mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Aku tercekat. Aku bisa melihat darah keluar dari tubuhnya saat peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya. Sebuah teriakan panjang terdengar dari arah lain. Teriakan seorang laki-laki lain.

Dan sekali lagi. Sebuah peluru lain kembali mengenai tubuhnya.

"Tidak... Hentikan... Hentikan..." aku berkata lirih. Sangat lirih. Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Suaraku sepertinya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan dan menyakitkan memenuhi dadaku melihat tubuh Sasuke ambruk tak jauh dari tempatku.

"Sekarang kalian lihat? Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku," teriak Danzo. Aku tidak peduli. Mataku sudah kabur. Air mataku sudah memenuhi mataku sampai penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Aku terus melihat ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang ambruk tak jauh dari tempatku.

Dan sebuah ide nekat dan gila tiba-tiba melintas di benakku.

Aku raih tangan Danzo yang memegang pistol dan dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menggigit lengannya. Aku tidak peduli dia akan melakukan apa. Ini yang ingin aku lakukan. Danzo berteriak kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Dia menarik rambutku dengan keras agar aku melepas gigitanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli betapa sakitnya kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli sudah berapa lama aku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dan melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Cengkeraman di kepalaku mulai merenggang. Aku merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku dari pria ini.

Aku menarik diriku dan melihat kakakku dan beberapa polisi mencoba untuk membekuk Danzo. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Aku menoleh ke arah tempat di mana Sasuke ambruk tadi. Aku melihat seorang pemuda sudah ada di sana, sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Aku segera menghampirinya seraya menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak pernah terlihat menangis di depan Sasuke.

Tapi saat melihat keadaannya yang sekarang, keteguhanku pun mulai roboh. Melihatnya bersimbah darah seperti ini. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Tapi hasilnya malah dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit sekali.

"Panggil ambulans! Aku mohon... Siapa saja..." seru pemuda berambut blonde di sampingnya dengan muka memelas. Aku terduduk di sampingnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Kau... menangis? Iya 'kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa saja! Tolong panggil ambulans!" aku ikut berteriak pada orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Sakura, dengar..." Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon," kataku lirih.

"Tidak ada waktu. Aku rasa sudah saatnya," Sasuke menatapku lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Kali ini aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Aku menangis. Aku benar-benar menangis.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku sudah membohongimu selama ini..."

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Ambulan akan segera datang," kataku.

"Sakura... Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke, semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja."

"Berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan selalu tersenyum. Berjanjilah padaku... Kau akan selalu merindukanku."

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku mulai menangis tanpa kata-kata. Aku hanya mengangguk saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Naruto.. Jaga dia. Temani dia saat melihat bintang-bintang, ya?"

Pemuda di depanku menangis semakin keras.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara macam-macam."

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Sekali lagi dia menatapku lekat.

"Jangan menangis lagi... Katakan.. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku," katanya lemah. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan tangisku pun semakin kencang.

"Aku ingin dengar."

" _Aku mencintaimu,"_ kataku kemudian. " _Sangat mencintaimu. Makanya, bertahanlah,_ " aku berkata di sela-sela isak tangisku.

"Aku senang."

Genggaman di tanganku mulai mengendur.

"Sasuke.. bertahanlah. Aku mohon," pintaku.

Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia. Darahnya keluar semakin banyak dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Aku mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Aku kira dia hanya terpejam sebentar. Tapi saat aku mendengar tangisan panjang dari pemuda di sebelahku, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat berharga telah hilang. Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi sudah pergi dari kehidupanku.

Aku menatap langit di atasku. Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Di atas banyaknya kekacauan yang terjadi di kota ini, bintang-bintang di atas sana berpendar-pendar indah sekali. Terngiang kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapkan beberapa malam sebelumnya.

" _Sakura.. kalau aku jadi salah satu bintang di atas sana, apa kau juga akan terus menerus melihat dan merindukanku?"_

Air mataku kembali mengalir di pipiku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di tubuh Sasuke yang sudah kaku dan bersimbah darah ini. Menangisi semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **{Kakashi POV}**

 _Empat tahun kemudian..._

Aku berdiri di depan makam Sakura dengan sebuah buket bunga di tanganku. Aku meletakkan bunga itu di bawahnya. Aku menghela napas panjang seraya melihat foto Sakura yang dipajang di samping kotak abunya, yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Meskipun itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu, tapi kesedihanku saat mengingat hari kematiannya benar-benar tidak bisa aku bendung. Aku selalu menangis setiap mengingat adikku satu-satunya sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Ibuku untuk menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Sakura-ku yang selalu menyambutku saat aku pulang dalam keadaan kelelahan. Sakura-ku yang selalu menyemangatiku saat bekerja. Sakura-ku yang selalu mengandalkanku setiap ada masalah.

Air mataku mulai menetes mengingat itu semua. Aku menunduk dan mulai menangis tanpa suara. Sakura, yang selalu menjadi adik kecilku. Aku mengerling menatap makam di sampingnya. Gara-gara pemuda ini juga, Sakura mulai berubah. Gara-gara pemuda ini... dialah yang membuat adikku berubah. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku belum sempat memukul wajahmu karena sudah membuat Sakura berubah, tapi takdir sudah berkehendak lain. Takdir lain yang lebih berkuasa.

"Paman... Kenapa menangis?" seseorang menarik mantelku.

Aku terhenyak sesaat. Dengan segera aku menghapus air mataku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam, menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cemas. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam onyx menatapku dengan polos.

"Sarada? Kenapa di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu kaasan. Tapi malah melihat paman menangis. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang menyakitimu, paman?" gadis kecil bernama Sarada itu masih melihatku dengan tatapan cemas. Lucu memang, aku menamainya dengan nama makanan kesukaan Sakura. Tapi aku menyukainya, dan sangat sesuai dengan karakter anak itu.

"Tidak. Kau ingin bertemu kaasan? Apa kau membawakan bunga untuknya?" tanyaku seraya jongkok di sampingnya.

"Emm. Aku membawakan bunga yang banyaaak sekali... Kata Paman Naruto yang..."

"Hei, sudah aku bilang, jangan memanggilku paman!" seseorang berseru di belakang kami. Aku lihat Naruto berjalan mendekati kami dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Oh, Naruto nii-san. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Jadi aku harus membawa banyak bunga," jawab Sarada. Aku memandang Naruto heran.

"Kau menyuruhnya memanggilmu nii-san? Ingat umurmu. Kau dan dia selisih lebih dari 20 tahun. Masih saja mau dipanggil nii-san," kataku seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Naruto protes.

"Kau 'kan sudah berumur," kataku.

"Apa?! _"_

"Sudah, sudah... Paman! Nii-san! Jangan bertengkar lagi."

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah Sarada.

"Sarada... Kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau ingin bicara dengan kaasan? Ibumu pasti senang sekali melihatmu sudah sebesar ini," kataku seraya mengerling pada foto Sakura.

"Apa tousan tidak senang aku sudah sebesar ini juga?" Sarada menunjuk pada foto di samping Sakura. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Tentu saja dia juga senang! Mukamu mirip sekali dengannya," sahut Naruto.

"Benarkah? Waaahh," Sarada menoleh ke makam di depannya, "Kaasan, Tousan.. Aku senang sekali. Aku punya dua orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Oh, paman.. apa kau juga akan menjagaku?" Sarada menoleh ke arahku.

"Sarada, kau, terlahir dari orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan orang yang sangat aku benci. Kau.. sangat berharga untukku. Aku akan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi," jawabku seraya mengusap rambutnya. Sarada memelukku erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyaiku? Aku juga akan menjagamu 'kan?" Naruto berseru protes. Sarada melepas pelukannya dan beralih padanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga menyayangimu, Naruto nii-san," Sarada memeluk Naruto dengan erat juga.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke makam Sakura.

Sakura.. Aku tidak akan membuat perjuanganmu saat melahirkan Sarada sia-sia. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu dan untuk laki-laki yang sangat kau cintai itu. Kau tenang saja.. Aku dan Naruto akan menjaga malaikat kecil ini.

Aku mengikuti Naruto dan Sarada yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku. Angin musim gugur berhembus dan memainkan rambutku kami. Sarada tertawa tergelak di gendongan Naruto. Anak ini... Dia pasti akan tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang keras seperti ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

 **PS: Hahahaha. Akhirnya selesai juga. Kecepeten? Iya. Sengaja. Biar gak PHPin anak orang mulu. Makasih yang udah nunggu, review dan baca doang. Makasih apresiasi kalian...**

8


End file.
